Sonic's Random Day
by sonicathehedgehog
Summary: just something that i came up with when i was really bored
1. The Shadow Chillidogs

**This is just a random story i thought of so just read and enjoy

* * *

**  
(Sonics POV)

I was just about to make some chillidogs when i heard my doorbell ring.  
Why do people come at the worst times. So i go to anwser the door and no ones there  
i look down and there is a basket full of chillidogs.  
Well... at least I dont have to make some now.

(Normal POV)  
After Sonic went back inside and ate one of the chillidogs he fell down and got right back up  
and started dialing a number on his phone.  
When the person anwsered he said."Amy wave!"  
Amy replied by saying "Why?"  
"A parade is coming by your house right now!"  
"Really? I didnt hear about a parade being today."  
"What being today? And how did i get on the phone i was just eating chillidogs?"  
"Did you eat the ones at your a door?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Shadow made them and put something in them to make you do stuff then have no memory of doing it."  
"What ever im eating them anyways, i dont wanna waste chillidogs."

*Later.*  
Sonic not caring what Amy said about the chillidogs ate another one and repeated what he did last time only her called Tails. When he picked up Sonic said.  
"Hey Tails get ready to go into battle!"  
"Um why Sonic?"  
"I think Eggman is outside your house right now!"  
"Um Sonic?"  
"What?"  
"Did you eat those..." Before Tails could finish Sonic said.  
"The chillidogs that were at my door, yeah and why am i on the phone?Oh wait yeah i forgot Amy told me about Shadow's chillidogs. Im gonna eat them anyways."  
"Um...ok?"

*5 minutes later*

After he was done talking to Tails he decided to go on run to Angel Island.  
With the chillidogs...  
He saw Knuckles and ate another chillidog and ran up to Knuckles and said.  
"Hey Knuckles wave!"  
"Why?"  
"Because Sonia and Manic are right over there!"  
"I dont see them."  
"You dont see who? Wait what was I just talking about?  
"SONIC STOP EATING THOSE CHILLIDOGS SHADOW GAVE YOU!"  
"No."  
"Well then next time talk to Shadow."  
"Um... ok I will, I guess."

*30 minutes later.*  
Sonic had gone home and he decided to eat the rest of the chillidogs and then he did what Knuckles told him to do, so he got out his phone and dialed Shadow's number and yelled.  
"HEY SHADOW HOWS MARIA?"  
"Um Sonic shes dead."  
"Oh really? Since when?"  
"50 years ago and how many of those chillidogs did you eat?"  
"All of them. Why?"  
"I just knew you would eat them all."  
"Eat all of what?"  
"Never mind, meet you in the park in an hour and have a race."  
"Alright Shadow see you there."  
the end.

* * *

**Again this was just a random idea that popped into my head and yeah...  
hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. The Race

**i was still bored when i wrote this chapter, Sonic,Shadow,Silver,Blaze, and Big belong to sega Konata the bat belongs to me**  
(Normal POV)

"Man where is Shadow he is not normally this late." Said Sonic talking to himself  
"I'm right here and hey Sonic do you know a bat that goes by the name Konata?" Said Shadow coming from behind a tree.  
"Wait what? Konata? I think so."  
"Oh really Sonic you think so how could you forget about me." Said a little blue bat appering from behind Shadow  
"Oh my god Konata i haven't seen you in like forever."  
"Yes and now you will die."  
"Wait what?"  
"Prepare to die for ditching the game you were playing with me."  
"Wait i don't remember ditching you and a game..."  
"Well you did now either you die or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Include me in the race you're having with this awsome looking hedgehog!"  
"Uhhh... sure i don't wanna die..." Said Sonic and if you listened closely you could hear a very quiet evil laugh come from Konata. After they picked a spot to start at, Konata began to hover close to the ground while Shadow and Sonic got ready to run. Shadow yelled go and all three of them bolted off to the finish. After a while Sonic was winning with Shadow right behind him, closely followed by Konata.  
"Hey slowpokes last one to the finish line has to do the chicken dance!" yelled Sonic as Shadow was about to pass him.  
"Oh really i'm a slowpoke, how can i be when im winning." said Shadow now in a tie with Sonic, both not noticing that Konata was taking out a button.  
"Hehehe now to blow up that tree causing them to slow down while i fly right over the tree." said Konata pushing the button. Only it didn't blow up what she wanted to blow up, instead it blew up Shadow's house.  
"Oh great it blew up someone's house i better flee from this scene." said Konata before flying off somewhere."  
Meanwhile with Sonic and Shadow.  
"Hey Shadow."  
"What?"  
"wasn't your house right there?" Said Sonic before Shadow looked at where his house was supposed to be.  
"WHERE DID MY HOUSE GO!" Yelled Shadow in anger before running to his blown up house, leaving Sonic to win the race.  
"Hey Shadow."  
"I'm ignoring you, im rebuilding my house."  
"Uhh... you do know you are using leaves right?"  
"YES SONIC NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Said Shadow before he threw Sonic all the way to the beach.  
When he got to the beach he saw Blaze and Silver building a giant sand castle. Once they saw him Blaze said.  
"Hey sonic!"  
"Hey blaze, why are you guys building that giant sand castle?"  
"Because we are trying to trap Big in there by building a castle of sand around him."  
"That sounds like... FUN! Can I help ?"  
"No" said both Silver and Blaze.  
"Now go get stuck in a tree or something." Said Silver before using his psychic powers to send Sonic to his house.  
Once he got inside he saw Shadow sleeping on his couch and said  
"I'm gonna deal with him later this has been one weird day."

**This is the last chapter, BUT there will be a sequal that will be coming soon.  
hope you enjoyed it and please review. thanks to XoxoSonamy4440oxoX for reviewing!**


End file.
